1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to external vehicle mirrors and, more particularly, to improvements related to reducing costs of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
External mirrors are ubiquitous for contemporary vehicles and have long been used to aid the driver in operating the vehicle, especially in improving the rearward view of the driver. Most have a structure similar to that shown in the prior art vehicle mirror 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, comprising a mirror assembly 12 pivotally mounted to a support base 14. The support base 14 includes a support arm 16 carrying a post 18 with a central aperture 20, and a mounting panel 17 for mounting the mirror 10 to the vehicle. The mirror assembly 12 includes a mirror housing 22 having a pin 24 adapted to be received in the central aperture 20. The pin 24 is retained therein by a spring 26 and a push nut 28. Access to the foregoing is provided by a removable door 30.
The mirror housing 22 is hollow and contains a power pack 32 which receives power by way of a wiring harness 34. A reflective element assembly 35 comprises a mirror case 36 which is pivotally mounted to the power pack 32 at a pivot point 38 for rotation about two orthogonal axes. The reflective element assembly 35 can also comprise a heater 40, or in the absence of the heater a support pad 42, optionally mounted to the mirror case 36. A reflective element 44 is mounted to the mirror case 36, and the entire assembly of the power pack 32, the mirror case 36, and reflective element 44 is mounted inside the mirror housing 22. The working components of the mirror assembly 12 inside the mirror housing 22 are accessible through an opening 46 in the mirror housing 22, which opening is normally covered by a skull cap 48.
Problems inherent with existing designs for external vehicle mirrors such as that illustrated in FIG. 1 include the cost of materials, the time for manufacture and assembly, and the accuracy of fit and finish. There is a need for improvements to reduce costs, to minimize time for manufacture, to make assembly easier, and to streamline fit and finish.